Young Kidnapper Part 4
by Alvin2050
Summary: A 12 year old boy goes along with a plan to kidnap the daughter of wealthy parents until he realises the danger he and the girl are now in


Young Kidnapper Part 4

Continuing the kidnap drama about two per-teen kids from different backgrounds. You should of course read the previous chapters for an update.

Danny and Jennifer drove in silence as the Honda Civic cruised down the small back road en route to the Hudson's estate. The boy did not know what he should say to the girl and the girl did not want to say anything to the boy after the way he had endangered her life. There was probably not much chance of seeing any police squad cars because Malloy would have warned Jenny's parents not to call them or involve them if they wanted to see their little girl again. That creep intended to kill her anyway but Danny would not let that happen. They'd have to kill him first. He would make this right or die in the attempt.

About five miles from their intended stop what should run out but the fuel! The gas gauge needle just lay at the bottom and the car slowed down and then came to a halt. Jenny looked at the young driver with disgust. "This wouldn't have happened if you'd gone the right way in first place! So what do we do now?"

It wasn't long before the lad replied, "We'll have to go by foot the rest of the way, Jenny. We can't sit here until they find us. But we can't stay on the road, we'll be seen. We'll go into the woods by the road and then we can't be seen so easily."

The 12 year old aspiring tennis player was not at all happy about this. "Among all those trees and bushes! My dress will be torn to pieces and I'll have scratches all over my arms."

Typical of a female! Danny was thinking. "There's no other choice if you want to get back home safely." He got out of the car and then went round to her side of it. He opened the door for her and told her to remove her seat belt. He held out his hand to help her out and told her firmly, "Let's go!" Something in his tone let her know he would have dragged her out if he had to. So the two children abandoned the vehicle and headed into the dense forest.

About ten minutes later Frank Malloy and his number one man Joe Williams drove up behind the stationary Honda in Joe's black Sedan and stopped. Malloy sat back in his seat with a cigarette in his mouth and surveyed their surroundings. Then he said, "I figure the car ran out of gas and my guess is they went into those woods but they won't get far. I should have known that little punk would get cold feet. I was stupid to trust him. We'll just have to waste him too. We're bringing the girl back until we have the money. I don't give a shit about the boy. You can take care of him. If those kids get to talk to anybody we could both go down for a long time. Kidnapping is a pretty serious crime even without a murder rap. Danny will probably just get his wrist slapped because he's a kid but we won't be so lucky. We got to find them quick. You go down the road about a mile and see if you can head them off. I'll get out here and start looking."

Meanwhile the two youngsters being chased made their way at a brisk pace through the thick undergrowth and rows of trees and bushes that ran alongside the road. They had each picked up scratches from some thorn bushes but that was preferable to being caught and then God knew what by those desperate men. After they had covered perhaps a mile Jennifer suddenly stopped by a tree and leaned against it. Her boy companion was a little surprised that she should want to stop and rest so soon. After all, if she played so much tennis she should have a lot of stamina but then he saw how distressed she looked. She's scared out of her wits, he thought, and I'm the one responsible.

He came over to her and in a calm and soothing voice told her, "We can't stop, Jen, we have to keep going or they'll catch us up. There's only a few miles to go. You'll be safely home in no time. I know you're scared, so am I but we're sitting ducks if we stay here any longer."

Jenny's voice trembled as she said, "I'm really frightened. I've never felt like this before. Those awful men may kill us both." She put her arms around him (something he didn't expect) and began crying onto his shoulder.

Danny put his own arms around her waist and held her close to him. He said in a reassuring voice, "They won't hurt you, I won't let them. I got you into this and now I have to protect you. Just trust me, you know that you can." He held the girl who would be a beautiful woman one day in his embrace for about one minute and then they began the trek through the woods again. The boy realised now how much Jenny meant to him and how much he wanted her to be his girlfriend. He knew now that despite everything that had happened and what may still happen this could still be a reality. If they could get through this together perhaps there could be a future for them…together.

About half a mile behind the two hunted children Frank Malloy surveyed the disturbed undergrowth in front of him and knew they couldn't be that far ahead. He felt the gun in his jacket pocket. Killing was not something he normally did himself, he would leave it to one of his men but this was getting very dangerous for him now and two guns were better then one. If those kids gave him too much trouble he would silence them both when he caught up with them. They would not get away and get to talk to somebody about him, he intended to make certain of that.


End file.
